Female Exorcist
| image= Anime=300px |-|Manga= | imagewidth = 250 | caption= The one responsible depriving blood from youkai | gender= Female | age= N/A | birthday= | height= | haircolour= Black | eyecolour= | abilities= Creating and summoning Youkai | weapons= | chapter= Chapter 23 | episode= Episode 32 | seiyuu= Saori Seto}}The Female Exorcist attacked weaker youkai to gather their blood. She intended to break a big and strong youkai's seal with all the blood gathered and use it solely for revenge. Appearance She have long black hair which is unkempt all the times, considering all she thinks about is having her revenge. She also always wears a white/grey gown, which gets dirty from all the activities. Personality It's unknown what she was like prior to her lover's murder but it can be assumed she was much happier. After the death of her lover, she changed into a dangerous and violent person, fueled by rage and hate. She had only one thing in mind - revenge. It blinded her of all reasoning and eventually got her injured. She perhaps is very open-minded about human and youkai relations. Another example was when Natori opposed of such close relations with youkai, she immediately rejected his beliefs. History She used to work for the Matoba family. Plot When trying to catch the Large-Headed Youkai, her youkai servant, the Crow Youkai was used as bait. The youkai was eaten by the larger youkai, as witnessed by Natsume and Nyanko-sensei on their way home from the store. She wanted to make her revenge especially to Matoba. Since she had a much deeper relationship with the Crow Youkai, and knowing that her youkai servant died because of the Matoba clan. Her revenge plan was spreading a rumor that a "powerful youkai" lived below a village. This "powerful youkai" was sealed away and required blooded to be released. Hoping to lure Matoba into the its lair and have it consume him. She collected youkai blood in order to free it as well. Although she ran into some interference (Natsume, Nyanko-sensei and Natori) she was able to lure Matoba into the sealed youkai's lair. After Nyanko-sensei was wounded by Matoba's arrows and began to bled, the exorcist chanted the release spell and succeed in freeing the youkai. Elated, she requested it to consume Matoba in return for its freedom. But she was violently knocked aside by the formerly sealed youkai and was badly injured. This youkai leaked poison and was evil - the reason why it was sealed. Matoba called her stupid for doing something irresponsible and she could only muster an angered growl towards him before falling unconscious. She is saved by Natsume and Natori, carried out by the latter. When she regained consciousness, she stared at the crows that were flying in the sky, pining; remembering the Crow Youkai. Relationships Crow Youkai The Crow Youkai was her lover. They had a very close, personal relationship though this was considered by many as forbidden and regarded with disdain. She was deeply traumatized and hurt when he was killed as a bait. He is the sole reason she went into a violent rampage and plotted to enact revenge on the person responsible for his death. Seiji Matoba The exorcist might have respected Seiji but once he used the Crow Youkai as bait which killed him, she lost all loyalty and respect she had for him; replaced by deep seeded hatred instead. Her revenge plot targeted him specifically and expressed great delight in him being eaten. Powers Spiritual Power Her level of power is unknown but with her spiritual power she can create and conjure up paper youkai to do her biding. She can also cast spells; one of them happens to be the release spell. Trivia *Her lover, the Crow Youkai, his fate is different between the manga and anime. In the manga, he was rescued and not eaten but it is unknown if he recovered from his injuries or had succumbed to themChapter 11. In the anime, he is eaten by the Large-Headed YoukaiAssembly of Conjurers. References }} Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Exorcist